The Destiny Of Two Kingdoms
by Ice Fairy1
Summary: The moon kingdom and the sun kingdom had been enemies for millons of years until one day the moon kingdom falls under a dark spell and the moon princess Sakura must go to the sun and find help!Where she meet the prince of the sun,Syaoran.S+S!R&R!Ch5up!
1. The Vision

****

*The Vision*

Card Captor Sakura doesn't belongs to me, it belongs to CLAMP!

" Speech   
*Thoughts  
( ) Translations

****

Characters

Moon Kingdom:

Sakura Moon- Princess of the moon kingdom

Touya Moon- Prince of the moon kingdom, older brother of Sakura 

Nadasha Moon- Queen of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's mother

Fujitaka Moon- King of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's father, Nadasha's husband

Yue- Guardian of the moon.

****

Sun Kingdom:

Syaoran Sun- Prince of the sun kingdom

Yelan Sun- Queen of the sun kingdom, Syaraon's mother.

Meilin Sun- Syaoran's cousin, Yelan's niece 

Keroberos- Guardian of the sun.

****

Other:

Tomoyo: Sakura's best friend in the sun kingdom. 

Eriol: A boy with great knowledge and strong magic who also lives at the sun kingdom. 

********************************************************************************************************

__

'One day a disaster would fall upon the kingdom of moon, a kingdom that had stand for millions of years, the disaster would destroy all the living objects, darkness would cover up the kingdom with deadly silence…'

Queen Nadasha opened her eyes, "It's that vision again…"

"Mother?" a girl opened the door. 

"Oh, Sakura dear, I thought you were suppose to be learning the history of moon right not." Nadasha said a little startled.

"Well, the lesson ends early today so I thought I would come see you. Err…Mother?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean it's that vision again?" asked Sakura

"Hmm? Its nothing dear, its really nothing." Nadasha answered.

__

One week later:

"The sky had turn to black and its only noon…" Touya stared uneasily outside the window.

"Please everyone! Calm down! Everything is going to be alright!" king Fujitaka called out as he stand one the balcony of the moon palace with queen Nadasha standing beside him with a worried look on her face.

"Mother, father, I'm scared, what's happening?" asked Sakura as she hold Nadasha's hand tightly. 

"Something is coming, something powerful…" was Sakura's answer.

Then suddenly a bright light flashed on Sakura's eyes, Sakura shaded her eyes but she's able to see a rock or something like it coming towards the palace. With every seconds the rock grow bigger and then it hit the palace…

Sakura found herself lying on a bed. *Maybe it was only a bad dream. * Thought Sakura as she looked around the room. *This is not my room, in fact this isn't any room in the moon palace! * 

Sakura's in a room with great clear crystals and a big silver door in front of her. *Maybe this is a dream too…* thought Sakura as she closed her eyes then she heard a crack sound of opening door she opened her eyes again.

"Hoe? Who are you?" asked Sakura as she sits up and looking at a person with long silvery hair, cold eyes, and pale face wearing a long white robe.

"Princess, you must live this place immediately, it's not save here anymore. Please follow me." Said the strange looking person as he held out a hand.

Sakura took his hand, it felt like stone, cold and smooth. They walked out the room and walking in a hall full of pictures and crystals.

"Where are we? Who are you? Where's mother, father and Touya?" asked Sakura.

"We are at the edge of the moon, I'm Yue, the guardian of moon and your family, they are still back at the palace."

"Back at the palace? Then I want to go back too! Why are you taking me to this place? I heard the edge of the moon is the exit of the moon!" 

"Do you still remember the big rock? It's called the enchanted dark crystal, it hit the palace and everyone went to sleep, a very long sleep, but for some reason you're still awake so I took you here, the moon kingdom is destroyed, haunted by evil, you must leave and find help." Explained Yue.

"The vision, _'One day a disaster would fall upon the kingdom of moon, a kingdom that had stand for millions of years, the disaster would destroy all the living objects, darkness would cover up the kingdom with deadly silence…' _ This is exactly what happened in my mother's vision!"

"Yes, your parents had already sense the danger."

"Find help? But where? I had never been outside the moon before! You'll come with me won't you Yue?"

"Sorry princess, I can't come with you, I have to guard the moon and the people on the moon, if I leave everything would become worse."

"But…" Sakura begin then she felt a tear slipped down her face. "Everything's gone, mother, father. Touya everything! I'm scared Yue… so scared…"

"Princess, you must be strong, you're our only hope, you'll find help at the sun kingdom."

"THE SUN KINGDOM! But the moon and the sun had been worst enemy for millions of years! I can't just go barging in there and ask them for help!"

"But you must princess!" said Yue as they arrived at an entrance. Yue opened the door, Sakura stared at the room full of stars. "This is not a room, this is the exit of the moon to the galaxy." 

"Galaxy? Its so beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yes it is. Now princess you must hurry. Power of the moon kingdom! Let the silvery light shine, protect our princess from here and on!" called out Yue as a big bubble appeared in front of Sakura. "Oh and before you go, take this, I'm suppose to give this on your fifteenth birthday but you need this now." Yue handed Sakura a necklace with a small key on it. 

"What's this for?" asked Sakura as she took the key, then suddenly an encouraging feeling rushed into her heart.

"This is the key of the Clow, take it, you'll find it very useful." 

"Hoe?"

"Now hop on princess, the bubble will vanish when you arrived at the sun. Good luck, we're all depending on you now."

"Goodbye Yue, I promise I'll come back with help as soon as possible." Smiled Sakura as she jumped on the bubble then like a lighten, the bubble zoom out the exit of the moon and on to the universe.

Sakura still can see the sliver moon. *It's so beautiful! I promise I'll come back, mother, father Touya please take care…* She took a last glace of the moon and then it vanished from sight…

********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 is finished! Hope you enjoy reading it! Please review!! //(^_^)\\ More coming soon!


	2. The Sun

****

*The Sun*

Card Captor Sakura doesn't belongs to me, it belongs to CLAMP!

" Speech   
*Thoughts  
( ) Translations

****

Characters

Moon Kingdom:

Sakura Moon- Princess of the moon kingdom

Touya Moon- Prince of the moon kingdom, older brother of Sakura 

Nadasha Moon- Queen of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's mother

Fujitaka Moon- King of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's father, Nadasha's husband

Yue- Guardian of the moon.

****

Sun Kingdom:

Syaoran Sun- Prince of the sun kingdom

Yelan Sun- Queen of the sun kingdom, Syaraon's mother.

Meilin Sun- Syaoran's cousin, Yelan's niece 

Keroberos- Guardian of the sun.

****

Other:

Tomoyo: Sakura's best friend in the sun kingdom. 

Eriol: A boy with great knowledge and strong magic who also lives at the sun kingdom. 

********************************************************************************************************

"It's so dark, so cold, so scary… I must've fall asleep…" said Sakura as she stand up and looked out the bubble. "I never knew that the moon is so far away from the sun…" Suddenly the bubble hit something and a crack formed on the side of the bubble which had been hit.

"Oh no! It's star shower!" Sakura saw hundredths of rocks fly past the bubble with the crack growing larger every seconds. "If the bubble broke I'll fall, and I won't be able to breath!…Oh please…someone help!…" Then she felt something knocked against her chest, she looked down and find the Clow key dangling on the necklace. *Yue said I'll find this useful but how can I use it?* 

She could hear the crack cracking. *Think Sakura, think!…Hey wait a minute! The key is called the key of the Clow and the word _Clow_ sounds familiar, hmm, oh yeah! On my tenth birthday mother and father had give me a book called 'The Clow'! I was never able to open it and I'm sure this key can open it! But the book is still back at the moon palace!*

Just then Sakura remember she had learned basic mind transportation, but it had never been successful because she had transport a cow to her bedroom.

"I guess is worth a try, first step is…close my eyes." Sakura closed her eyes. "Second is concentrate. Third is remember the location of the object that I want to transport." Sakura did all of them and then suddenly a pillow popped out from no where and dropped on her head.

"This is my pillow! The Clow book is on the nightstand beside my bed so…" _Poof!_ A silver colored nightstand and a red book with golden colored design popped out. "I did it!" Sakura quickly use the key to open the book and a bunch of card falls out. Sakura sweat dropped. "Well…Maybe the key will turn into a staff when I say a chant or something."

"Okay, … Err… O key of the moon, princess Sakura command you to help me!" yelled Sakura as she held out the key but nothing happened.

"Err…let's see, key that has the power of the moon, show yourself before me, I command you to release!" The key starts to glow softly. 

"Alright, almost there… I know! Key that hides the force of the moon , show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" 

Lights glowed around Sakura as she watched the small key in her hands grew into a pink wand.

"Wow, I don't believe it!" smiled Sakura as she looked through the cards, "Hey! There's one called the _shield_ maybe this can help! Shield card release and dispel!" called out Sakura as another bubble formed around the broken one.

"I did it! I did it!" shouted Sakura happily as she picked up the cards and put them back into the Clow book. *I don't believe it! I have magic!*

The wand slowly turns back into the key.

*Yue's right, this Clow key _is_ useful!"

Just then the sky grows brighter, Sakura had to shade her eyes with her hand until the light grows so bright that Sakura can't even open her eyes. The air is getting warmer and slowly the bubble slowed down and landed on something hard.

Sakura opened her eyes and all the bright light is gone. She's in the middle of a green forest, full of trees and strange looking plants. A few birds fly above the forest. Sakura looked up and there isn't any thing on the sky except white puffy looking clouds.

*Mmm…This isn't exactly what I expected the sun look like, It just look like the moon!*

Sakura watched as the bubble disappears as she wondered through the forest. Then just as she saw a clear field she heard yelling and cheering. 

She walked closer and hide behind a tree.

"Oh look, it's a deer!" yelled a voice

"This one will be mine!" shouted another voice

"Let the prince have this one then." Another voice called out

*Look like this is a hunting ground!*

Suddenly a deer jumped in front of Sakura, startled, Sakura jumped out from behind the tree and then a bow shouted straight into her chest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sakura in pain as she fell down on the ground.

"Oh no! I've shot someone be mistake!" cried a voice

"What are we going to do?" 

"Hurry and bring her back to the palace, quick!"

And that's all Sakura heard as everything turned darker and darker…

__

At Night:

"Wa, what?" Sakura said weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked a doctor looking person

"I guess so, ouch…my head hurts! Where are my?" asked Sakura as she tried to move her arms but when she try to move it hurts, so she give up.

"Don't talk to much, you're still weak."

"Okay…" mumbled Sakura as she fell into a dreamless slumber on the soft bed.

__

At Morning:

Sakura wake up on a bright morning, except there's no sun in the sky, then she remembered she's on the sun. Sakura couldn't recall much of what happened, and she felt much better. Then she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." 

"Err…Hi, are you feeling any better?" asked a good-looking boy about fifteen with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes as he opened the door.

"Thanks, I felt much better! Who are you? What is this place?" asked Sakura still lying in the bed.

"I'm Syaoran Sun, this is the sun kingdom. And who are you?"

*Sun kingdom! I can't just tell him I'm from the moon kingdom, both kingdom had been enemies for a long time, they might kill me of lock me up or something…* 

"Err, I'm Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura said as she quickly made up a name.

"I, well…Kind of accidentally shot you yesterday when we're hunting, at first I was just about to shot the deer and then you just popped out from no where behind the it…I'm really sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'll be just fine." Sakura smiled

"Well, I'm ask them to bring in the breakfast, I'm sure you can use some right now."

"Thanks."

Sakura closed her eyes, she's feeling a little dizzy. *What should I do now?…*

********************************************************************************************************

What happened next? Please continue reading! Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please review!! More chapters coming soon! =D


	3. Danger

****

*Danger*

Card Captor Sakura doesn't belongs to me, it belongs to CLAMP!

" Speech   
*Thoughts   
( ) Translations

****

Characters

Moon Kingdom:

Sakura Moon- Princess of the moon kingdom

Touya Moon- Prince of the moon kingdom, older brother of Sakura 

Nadasha Moon- Queen of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's mother

Fujitaka Moon- King of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's father, Nadasha's husband

Yue- Guardian of the moon.

****

Sun Kingdom:

Syaoran Sun- Prince of the sun kingdom

Yelan Sun- Queen of the sun kingdom, Syaraon's mother.

Meilin Sun- Syaoran's cousin, Yelan's niece 

Keroberos- Guardian of the sun.

****

Other:

Tomoyo: Sakura's best friend in the sun kingdom. 

Eriol: A boy with great knowledge and strong magic who also lives at the sun kingdom. 

********************************************************************************************************

As days go by, Sakura gets better, someday she would go and explore the palace of the sun and sometime she would stay in her room. But today she decided to go outside for a while.

The palace of the sun is filled with busy working people. Then she saw Syaoran practicing with a sword in an empty field.

"Hi Syaoran! What are you doing?" asked Sakura cheerfully

"Its none of you business Kinomoto. And I don't like people watching me while I practice." Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura and then start practicing again.

"Oh..." said Sakura with a hurt expression on her face but then she smiled brightly at Syaoran again. "Well then, see you around!" 

__

Next day:

*Hmm, I wonder where's Syaoran. I had only seen him a few times and well, he's kind of…* thought Sakura

****

Flashback:

__

Sakura was just about to go to bed when she's hears somebody softly chanting a chant or a spell. So Sakura opened the door and quietly slipped out her room. She had never been outside her room before as she walked down a long hallway leading to an old looking door. There's a crack in the door so naturally Sakura peeked though it. There, inside the door was a dimly lit room with wall scrolls full of weird looking symbols and someone's sitting in the middle of the room, the person's wearing a long white kimono with long black hair. Sakura couldn't see the person's face since the person's back is turning towards Sakura so she assumes the person's a she. *So she is the one who's chanting the spell! * Then suddenly a hand touched Sakura's shoulder, startled Sakura turned back and saw Syaoran. "Hi Syaoran!" smiled Sakura weakly. "Kinomoto, what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran coldly. "Err…I was taking a walk…" "What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran again. Sakura sweat dropped. *Looks like he isn't going to let me off easy.* "Don't come here again okay?" "Why?" "Never mind that, just don't come here, don't ever comes here again." Syaoran said as he took Sakura's arm and practically dragged Sakura to her room and shut the door in her face…

****

End of flashback

*Mean…*

Sakura walked through the long halls then she hears someone yelling,

"MEILIN! WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" 

Sakura went around the corner and find a dark hair and ruby eyes girl hugging…Syaoran! When Syaoran notice that Sakura had just saw he blushed. "Listen, there's nothing going on here, its just… its just…"

"Don't worry, I wont tell anybody." Sakura giggled since she had never thought Syaoran could blush, which made Sayonara, blush even more.

"Who are you?" asked the girl as she turned around, still hugging Sayonara.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet ya! And who are you?"

"Oh, you must be the girl that _my _Syaoran had shoot by mistake. I'm Meilin, Syaoran's future wife!" Meilin said proudly

Sakura swear dropped

"Don't listen to her, she's not my future wife, I even like her!" Syaoran protested

"I don't believe you…" said Meilin with a hurt expression on her face as she runs away.

Just as Sakura was about to going after Meilin, Syaoran stopped her. "Don't worry, she'll be fine after a while. Well, I better be off, don't want to be late for my lessons."

"Are you sure she's okay? She looks pretty hurt." 

"Yeah, she'll be alright." Syaoran turned around as he walked to another direction. "And don't let me caught you snooping around again." He said as he turned around and gave Sakura one of his famous cold glares 

"Err, Okay, see you later then." Sakura said as she quickly walked to the opposite direction as Syaoran but she still can feel Syaoran's glares.

__

Later that night:

Sakura's at her room looking through the Clow cards. Then there's a soft knock on the door.

Startled, Sakura quickly put the Clow cards back into the Clow book. "Come in!"

The door opened and a lady with really long black hair, red lips and wearing a white dress stand in the doorway, a really nice looking lady.

"Hello Sakura!" smiled the lady.

"Hoe? Who're you?"

The lady smiled again. "I have been quite busy so I had never had time to introduced myself, I'm Yelan, Syaoran's mother."

"Oh, hi!"

"So are you feeling better?" asked Yelan.

"Yeah…I understand that I should leave now so…"

"Oh don't worry, you can stay at here as long as you like."

"Really?" 

"Haven't you got anywhere else you could stay?"

"No…"

"Well then, make yourself at home!" said Yelan.

__

Next day:

"Sakura, would you like to go on a picnic with us?" asked Yelan

"Wow! I would love too!" 

"WHAT! She's going with us?" shouted Syaoran

"Yes, I thought we all should get to know each other better."

"Sakura can come, but she can't get too close to Syaoran." Meilin said as she grabbed Syaoran's arm.

Then soon went outside the palace and into the forest.

*Its' sure lots nicer outside!* thought Sakura happily with a backpack on her shoulders with the Clow book in it and the Clow key necklace on her neck.

They all sit down and had a good lunch. Then Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin all went for a walk through the forest. Suddenly Meilin disappears. "Where did Meilin go? She was here with us a minute ago!" said Sakura

"I'll go look this way and you'll go look for her that way." Syaoran said

The sky is getting darker and the tree's shadow grows bigger and bigger. Then suddenly "BO!" Meilin popped out from no where and Sakura jumped back and slipped down a hill. The hill is incredibly slippery since it had just rained last night.

"HELP, someone help!" screamed Sakura in pain as the grasses cut her legs and arms, she tried to grab onto something solid but there was nothing. She looked down and was horrified to find that she was about to fall down a cliff!

Meilin was shocked, she just stands there, tears rolled down her face.

Syaoran heard Sakura screaming and was also horrified to find that Sakura's dangling off a branch that sticks out of the edge of the cliff. He quickly slid down the hill and hold out his hands to grab Sakura's hands. Sakura's right hand was holding onto the branch and her left was dangling off her side bleeding badly. Syaoran's left hand was holding onto the grass to keep from falling and the other hands was trying to grabbing Sakura's hand that's holding onto the branch. Then with a crack, the branch broke but Syaoran caught Sakura's hand just in time. 

"Hold on Sakura…" said Syaoran as he tried to pull Sakura up but Sakura knew Syaoran couldn't pull her up with one hand then suddenly her heart was warmed by Syaoran trying to save her. She felt she hadn't been cared by anybody since the moon kingdom felled under the spell.

Sakura could see Syaoran begin to slip down the hill too. "Let go…let go Syaoran, you'll fall too if you kept holding me like this…" tears begin to run down her face.

"No…no, I won't gave up…" Syaoran looked down at Sakura with sweat drops on his face.

Then Sakura noticed something, she had always thought Syaoran's eyes were cold and mean, but right now it seemed have softened.

"Please Syaoran…I can't…can't…" cried Sakura

"Yes you can...you can do it Sakura!"

Finally Sakura's right hand gives in and it loosened its grip on Syaoran's hand and she was falling, falling down the cliff.

"NO SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran as he still holds out his hand.

Sakura fall, and fall, she was hoping she would hit the ground soon and this would be all over, then she thought about her parents and all the people on the moon.

*No! I can't gave up!* said Sakura to herself as she took out her Clow key necklace and her Clow cards. *****This woulddo!* said Sakura as she held out the fly card.

"Key that hides the force of the moon , show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" called out Sakura as her Clow key turns into the wand.

"Fly card, release and dispel!" yelled Sakura as two light pink wings popped out from her wand. Sakura quickly pulled her self onto the wand and fly it towards the direction of the sun palace.

"Hey Syaoran!" called out Sakura as she find Syaoran sitting alone in the garden of the sun palace with a sad expression on his face.

"What? Sakura? I...don't believe it... I thought...you...you had..."

********************************************************************************************************

Wow! That's a long chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it! Plz review! ^_~ CCs rulz!!!!!


	4. The disappearance of Meilin

****

*The disappearance of Meilin*

Card Captor Sakura doesn't belongs to me, it belongs to CLAMP!

" Speech   
*Thoughts   
( ) Translations

****

Characters

Moon Kingdom:

Sakura Moon- Princess of the moon kingdom

Touya Moon- Prince of the moon kingdom, older brother of Sakura 

Nadasha Moon- Queen of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's mother

Fujitaka Moon- King of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's father, Nadasha's husband

Yue- Guardian of the moon.

****

Sun Kingdom:

Syaoran Sun- Prince of the sun kingdom

Yelan Sun- Queen of the sun kingdom, Syaraon's mother.

Meilin Sun- Syaoran's cousin, Yelan's niece 

Keroberos- Guardian of the sun.

****

Other:

Tomoyo: Sakura's best friend in the sun kingdom. 

Eriol: A boy with great knowledge and strong magic who also lives at the sun kingdom. 

*********************************************************************************************************I still can't believe Kinomoto is alive! I asked her how she survived the fall but all she told me is that she had fall and landed on a bunch of dry leaves, I mean what kind of lame explanation is that? But she won't tell me anymore than that...I feel kind of weird, maybe relieved, is it because Kinomoto is still alive? I had only know her for couple of days and for some reason I start to care about her... She's different from Meilin, whenever I said mean or bad things to Meilin she always get upset, but when I say something mean to Sakura she just shakes her hand and smiles! Does she always acted so happy? And why did I want to save her from the falling down the cliff so badly?* 

"Hey Syaoran, what's up?" asked Sakura as she walked up to Syaoran in her usual cheerful ways.

"Err...nothing."

"I'm just wondering about Meilin, I haven't see her after I fell down the cliff..."

"She's probably just shocked about what happened...she'll be alright." 

"How can you say that! I saw what happened, you yelled at her until she starts to cry, you blamed it all on her!" said Sakura angrily

****

Flashback: (The night after the fall.)

__

"Meilin! What do you think you were doing back at the forest? You could've killed Kinomoto!" yelled Syaoran

"I...I...I don't know, she's would fall down a cliff..." said Meilin in a small voice.

"Still, its all your fault! If you hadn't scared her in the first place she wouldn't be falling down a cliff!"

"Well...I'm sorry alright?"

"Its not alright, Kinomoto could've died!"

"IF YOU LIKED HER SO WHY DON'T YOU GO TO TELL HER THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" cried Meilin as she burst into tears

"I don't like Kinomoto!"

"Yes you do! You had never called any girls by their first name except me and it's probably because I'm your cousin!" said Meilin as she turned around and runs away crying.

"Meilin..."

****

End of flashback 

"Well, don't you agree its all her fault? You could have been killed!"

"So? You shouldn't be so mean to her."

"I don't get you sometimes Kinomoto, she almost _killed _you!"

"Syaoran, please go to Meilin and apologize to her, we'll all feel better then."

"Fine, I'll go apologize to her if you stop bugging me about this." Syaoran said as he turns around and begin to leave.

"Syaoran?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy that you called me by my first name when we're at the forest!"

"That? Oh...It's nothing..." Syaoran said as he blushed a little

"So will you continue to call me by my first name?" 

"That's none of your business Kinomoto." Syaoran said as he walked away.

__

Night:

Sakura heard a loud knock on her door *Who would be outside in this hour? * She quickly opened the door and saw out there, in the rain Syaoran stand there panting with his hand clutched a piece of paper.

"Syaoran! What happened?" asked Sakura

I went to Meilin's room to apologize and she wasn't there, only this note..." said Syaoran sadly as he handed the note to Sakura

__

Dear Syaoran:

I realized that it is all my fault that Kinomoto almost got killed. I under stand that you don't like me as a girlfriend or anything, but I just want to tell you that no matter what you'll still be my Syaoran. I know that these years I head bring you nothing but trouble, so I made this decision, I'll leave the sun palace where I can't cost any trouble to you anymore. There's no need to go and search for me because I'll be long gone by the time you read this note.

Always yours: Meilin

Sakura dropped the note on the ground, "I don't believe it! Where could Meilin have gone?" 

"I don't know, probably somewhere in the village. She knows a friend of hers there."

"Come on, we've got to go after Meilin!" said Sakura as she took her bag with her Clow book in it. *I might need this!*

"I'll leave a note to mother." Syaoran said as he pulled out a piece of paper from the desk.

"Don't you think is better to tell your mother directly?"

"Mother doesn't like people bothering her during night time."

Then Sakura suddenly had the vision of the person wearing white kimono chatting softly in the strange look room. *Could that be Syaoran's mother?* 

Soon Sakura and Syaoran were out in the rain. 

"We'll take the shortcut through the forest." Syaoran said.

*For some reason I don't like the forest...It might be I almost fall down a cliff but there's something else about it, something dark and evil...* thought Sakura as she hurried along with Syaoran into the forest

Sakura shivered against the bitter cold rain, she put her arms around herself trying to keep herself warm.

"Here, this might help." Syaoran said as he took off his cloak and put around Sakura's shoulders.

"Gee. Thanks...Don't you feel cold without it?"

"I'll be fine."

Sakura felt that they had been walking for days, but she knew they had only walked for couple of hours. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared. But there's no moon tonight. Suddenly a strange feeling took over Sakura *Where's the moon? We should've seen it since the sky is so clear!" Then she heard someone yelling for help.

"What could that be?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know." Sakura said as they followed the sound of the yelling. 

"Watch out!" called out Syaoran as he pulled Sakura backwards.

"What is it?" Sakura said a little startled

"Look!" said Syaoran as he pointed his finger down towards the ground.

Sakura didn't see anything at first but then she realized that she had almost fallen down a deep hole. Just then she heard the yelling below her. "Somebody had fallen down the hole!" 

"Kinomoto? Is that you?" shouted a voice down below.

"Its Meilin!" said Syaoran

"Oooooooooooo! Syaoran, help me get out of this place, its so dark and scary!" cried Meilin

"Kinomto, stay here while I go and find a rope of something like that." Syaoran said as he disappeared into the darkness.

*How can Syaoran find anything in this darkness?* then Sakura had an idea.

"Key that hides the force of the moon, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!" called out Sakura in a whisper as she held out her hand and the key turns into the wand.

"Sleep card, release and dispel!" said Sakura as a soft light surround everything around her and Meilin was soon fast asleep.

"Okay now, let me see..." said Sakura as she looked through the pile of Clow cards. "Ah ha! This should do it! Float card, release and dispel! Send Meilin out of the hole!" A large pink bubble formed under Meilin as float out the hole and landed on the ground.

"How...how...how did Meilin...?!" said Syaoran in amazement as he pointed towards the sleeping Meilin

"Oh, I thought a way to get Meilin out of the hole." 

"How, how did you do it?"

"Well, that's a secret!" smiled Sakura as she winked.

Syaoran kneeled down and examined the hole. "Hmm...Its not natural formed, its like a trap, somebody must have dig it."

"Come on, let's go back to the palace, its so creepy here." Sakura said.

"No, we're almost at the village, it would take shorter time if we go to the village." Syaoran said as he lifted Meilin up. "Boy! Meilin is sure worn out! She's already sound asleep!"

About an hour or so they finally arrived at the village. "Where should we stay for the night?"

"We'll stay over at Meilin's friend's house, I'm sure they won't mind."

They soon came to a huge mansion. Syoaran knocked the door and a maid opened it. "Oh my gosh! Prince, what are you doing here at this hour?

"Err...I'm just wondering if we could stay here for the night if it won't cost any trouble." 

"It would be out pleasure! Please come in!" said the maid as she lead them into brightly lit room with pictures of important looking people

"Who is it?" asked a girl with dark curled hair wearing a light purple bathrobe coming down the stairs. 

"Its us." Syaoran said

"Syaroan, Meilin! And...?"

"Sakura Kinomto. Nice to meet ya!" smiled Sakura as she and the girl shake hands 

"I'm Tomoyo, nice to meet you too." Tomoyo smiled back.

"What happened to Meilin? What happened? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's alright." Syaoran said as he lightly put Meilin down on a sofa and begins to explain what happened so far...(at least what he knows had happened so far) 

*******************************************************************************************************

Okay, I know there's not much happened in this chapter but be sure to read on! More chapters coming soon! Please review! *_^


	5. The lost ring in the cold spring

****

*The lost ring in the cold spring*

Card Captor Sakura doesn't belongs to me, it belongs to CLAMP!

" Speech   
*Thoughts   
( ) Translations

****

Characters

Moon Kingdom:

Sakura Moon- Princess of the moon kingdom

Touya Moon- Prince of the moon kingdom, older brother of Sakura 

Nadasha Moon- Queen of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's mother

Fujitaka Moon- King of the moon kingdom, Sakura and Touya's father, Nadasha's husband

Yue- Guardian of the moon.

****

Sun Kingdom:

Syaoran Sun- Prince of the sun kingdom

Yelan Sun- Queen of the sun kingdom, Syaraon's mother.

Meilin Sun- Syaoran's cousin, Yelan's niece 

Keroberos- Guardian of the sun.

****

Other:

Tomoyo: Sakura's best friend in the sun kingdom. 

Eriol: A boy with great knowledge and strong magic who also lives at the sun kingdom. 

************************************************************************************************

Sakura wake up in a nicely decorated room. She frowns, for a moment she couldn't remember where she is. Then she remembered last night, Sakura walked over to the window and pull the curtain aside, she looked outside and saw a huge garden with flowers blooming everywhere, she opened the window and took a deep breath of the fresh air as the wind brushes against her hair. Sakura find her clothes at the foot of the bed and when she picks it up she notice it is not her clothe, it's a light pink dress with a star in the middle.

*Tomoyo must've got this for me.* thought Sakura happily as she put it on. She looked into the mirror and to her amazement it fit her perfectly. She opened the door and went downstairs. She arrived at the breakfast table and find that Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran is already there.

"Hi everybody!" smiled Sakura cheerfully as she pulled out the chair beside Syaoran.

"No! you can't sit there!" said Meilin suddenly as she get up

"Then where was I suppose to sit?"

"Over there." Meilin said as she carried the chair over to the other side of the table.

Syaoran swear dropped.

"Syaoran! You want to go out the garden and take a walk? With _me_?" asked Meilin 

Syaoran didn't even get a chance to answer when Meilin dragged Syaoran's arm and pull him outside

"So Sakura, do you like the new outfit I made for you?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes! Its so kawaii!"

"What do you say we go out the garden too, it's such a great day!"

"Okay!"

__

At the garden:

The sky is perfectly blue with fluffy white clouds, although the air is still a little chilly.

"Meilin! What were you thinking last night! Running away from home?" shouted Syaoran "You could've been in great danger if we didn't come and look for you."

"Sorry..." said Meilin as she look at the ground sadly.

"Well...oh well, just don't do it again." Syaoran sighed

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" asked Meilin hopefully 

"Yes, I'm not mad at you anymore, just don't do it-"

"Oooooooo, Syaoran! I love you!" smiled Meilin as she hugged Syaoran tightly

"Meilin, I can't breathe!"

"Wait here Syaoran, I'll go get you something to drink!" said Meilin as she runs towards the house

"But I'm not thirsty-" yelled Syaoran after Meilin

Syaoran sighed

"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura popped out from bunch of trees.

"Oh...hi"

"Wow! Cherry blossoms!" exclaimed Sakura as she looked at the tree at the far end of the garden. "Come on!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and led him to the tree.

"Do you know what does my name means?" asked Sakura

"No."

"It means cherry blossoms!"

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

"Err- Sakura?"

"There! You called me Sakura again!" 

"Mmm...I'm just wondering if- I could call you Sakura...Don't get any wrong ideas, it's just that Sakura its much easier to say than Kinomoto and- it looks like you have to live with us for a while and-" 

"Sure! You can call me Sakura!" smiled Sakura happily. "Let's go over the fountain!" Then Sakura suddenly tripped over a rock, when Sakura was just about to fall on the ground Syaoran quickly put his hand around her waist and stopped her from the fall. 

Sakura looked up and blushed, Syaoran's face is so close to hers! Then Sakura notice how handsome Syaoran is. "Thanks..."

"Uh, no problem..." Syaoran blushing too. *She's so beautiful!*

Just then Meilin came around the corner carrying a tray of snacks and two glass of lemonade and spotted Syaoran holding Sakura, both blushing

*Oh that Kinomoto girl! She's stealing Syaoran away from me! But I'm not going to lose to you so easily... so you better watch out...*

__

At night:

"Err...Sakura?" 

"Yeah?" asked Sakura turning around and saw Meilin waiting for her at her bedroom door. "Oh hi Meilin!"

"Sakura, I know I hadn't been nice to you since the moment we meet so I was wondering if we could be friends?" asked Meilin sweetly 

A little startled "Sure! I'll be your friend!"

"Great! Can I count you on something?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, you see, I lost my favorite ring at the spring behind the garden while I came here and visiting Tomoyo. So I was wondering if you could bring it back to me? Don't worry, the spring isn't deep, I'm sure you can found it!"

"Alright! I'll find it for you." Sakura smiled as she went down the stairs and went out the backdoor to the garden. 

Sakura shivered against the cold wind and the freezing night air, she had brought her Clow cards in her backpack just incase something happened. Soon Sakura approached the spring, but it didn't fit Meilin's description, it looks deep and dark. Sakura looked around to see if there are anymore springs but this is the only one.

Sakura took off her jacket and put it on the shore, she took a deep breath and jumped into the water. 

*The water is freezing! And it's really deep too.* Sakura can felt her hands and feet go numb and she's sinking deeper and deeper until she couldn't see the soft light of the moonlight anymore. Then suddenly something grabbed one of her feet, she looked down and saw a sea plant around her foot. Sakura felt panicking, she's beginning to run out of the air...

__

Meanwhile at the mansion:

Syaoran's wondering around the hallway and somehow she wants to knock on Sakura's door and ask her if she wants to take a walk. He shakes his head *What I'm thinking! That girl- I had only know her for few days and yet she's-" Then he heard someone gasp, he walked towards the sound and find himself standing in front of Meilin's bedroom door. Syaoran lean closer and heard a conversation:

"You did WHAT! You know the spring is dangerous! How can you get such idea!?" gasped Tomoyo's voice.

"I'm a genies aren't I? I told that Kinomoto girl that I had lost a ring in the spring and I told her to get it and she actually falls for it! How stupid can she get!" 

"How could you do that to her! Sakura's really nice! What did she ever do to deserve that?"

"She steals Syaoran away from me! She's always acting so innocent and stuff but I deep down she's a little devil!" 

"Meilin! How can you say such thing about Sakura! She might be in great danger right now!

"I know, but if Kinomto can survive the fall from the cliff she sure can survive this!" said Meilin's voice.

"I don't believe you Meilin! I'll have to go and tell Syaoran, we still might save Sakura!"

"There's no need to tell me that." Syaoran said as he opened the door with a thud

"Hi...Syaoran..." smiled Meilin weakly

"You-you...you're evil Meilin Li! I'm ashamed to have a cousin like you!" shouted Syaoran as he rushed out the door of Meilin's door. 

"Syaoran-I..." said Meilin now with tears running down her face.

__

At the a spring...

*Help! Someone help! I'm suffocating!* coughed Sakura as she shut her eyes to prevent water go into her eyes. *Forgive me Yue, mother, father, Touya and the people of moon kingdom...I-* Sakura's thought hadn't even finish when she faint.

__

Sakura's dream or something like that...

Sakura walks down a hill and saw the silver moon palace, then she saw the people that she cared deeply waiting there-

"Sakura don't give up, you can do it." Nadasha said

"Be brave Sakura, always believe in yourself!" smiled Fujitaka

__

"Hey squirt, you'll be okay!" said Touya as he gave Sakura a thumb up sign 

"Princess, we're all counting on you!" said Yue

"Sakura, please come back, I'll always call you by your first name!" smiled Syaoran

"Sakura, let's be friends!" said Meilin

"I'll make you a kawaii costume with cherry blossoms on it!" smiled Tomoyo

"You'll be alright..." said a deep yet warm voice which sounds familiar but Sakura couldn't remember it.

Then suddenly Sakura's eyes snapped open again. She felt warmth around her and she was able to hold her breathe again as if she had taken a deep long breathe. Sakura took out her Clow cards from her bag and hold her Clow key necklace and concentrate.

*Key that hides the force of the moon, show your true form before me, I, Sakura command you under contract, RELEASE!*

A bright light formed around Sakura as the Clow key turn to a wand.

*Sword card, release and dispel! Turn to a sword and cut the sea plant through! Release!*

The wand turn to a sword which Sakura cut it swiftly through the plant that had tangled her foot. Then she saw something sparkling and she grabbed it.

*Bubble card, take me up to the surface! Release and dispel!*

A large bubble formed around Sakura as it took her out of the spring and on to the land. Just when the bubble disappeared Syaoran and Tomoyo came running up to Sakura.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Sakura?" cried Tomoyo looking at Sakura dripping wet.

"Yeah-I think (cough) so-I'm (cough) okay..." smiled Sakura weakly

"Sakura..." said Syaoran close to tears as he hold Sakura's head up. "You know Meilin didn't lost a ring, you're so stupid..."

"I know Meilin didn't lost her ring (cough) But-I want to be her friend..." Sakura said looking up at Syaoran.

"Oh Sakura..."

"Oh yeah, (cough) give this to Meilin... I couldn't find a ring so (cough) take this..." said Sakura as she opened her hand and give the sparkling object she had find under water to Syaoran. "I thought- I thought...this is really pretty, although is only a rock but it does look like a ring..." Sakura used up her last energy as she fainted

"Sakura...I will give this pretty rock to Meilin... I promise..."

*************************************************************************************************

So what do you think of this chapter? Don't worry, Sakura didn't die... sorry to make Meilin seems so mean! ^_^" please review and more coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
